Ridley
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Ridley |jname=ラリー |tmname=Larry |image=Ridley anime.png |caption=Ridley |size=250px |region=Unova |trainer=no |game=no |gender=Male |colors=yes |hair=Blue |eyes=Gold |anime=yes |epnum=BW096 |epname=Meloetta and the Undersea Temple! |enva=Tucker Allan |java=Shuhei Sakaguchi |}} Ridley (Japanese: ラリー Larry) is a recurring character who appeared in the anime during Meloetta and the Undersea Temple! and Unova's Survival Crisis!. History Ridley is a descendant of an ancient civilization, which lived on the Abyssal Ruins. This civilization fled the ruins however, due to a conflict, with the , who lived with the people of the ruins, sealing the ruins for a very long time. This Meloetta continued living with the civilization in their new home for ages peacefully, until came to hunt it down. Unable to stop the villains from escaping, Ridley decided to find Meloetta and save it from Team Rocket. Unbeknownst to Ridley, Meloetta managed to escape its captors, and began following and (seen in An Epic Defense Force!). Much later, Ridley was flying on his when he heard Meloetta's . He tracked the song to Cynthia's villa, where he met and . Mistaking them for the people who wanted to hurt Meloetta, he told his Golurk to use on them, but Meloetta was able to defend them before Golurk launched its attack. After clearing up the misunderstanding, Ridley explained to Ash and his friends that Meloetta was kidnapped by Team Rocket. After that, they quickly discovered that Team Rocket had been spying on them. Just when they were leaving Cynthia's villa, they were surrounded with a smokescreen and attacked by two s. Ridley decided to hold them off to let Meloetta escape with Ash and his friends. He appeared again later with injuries from his meeting with Team Rocket. Meloetta and Ash had been captured by Team Rocket and brought to the site of the Abyssal Ruins, however. With Meloetta's power, Team Rocket restored the Abyssal Ruins and summoned , and in their Therian Formes. He got to the ruins together with , , Cynthia, and Jervis and sent out his Golurk to fight the . When the legendary trio proved to be too strong, he showed himself in front of the Reveal Glass and spoke the words of his ancestors, which gave Meloetta the power to return the Forces of Nature in their original state. When peace was restored, he returned to the mainland with the others and said farewell. He then left with Meloetta on his Golurk, back to the home of the mysterious civilization he is part of. Pokémon On hand is Ridley's only known Pokémon. It was first seen flying with him and was used by him to defend Meloetta from Team Rocket. It was also later used to battle two Team Rocket Grunts' and . After that, it battled the in their Therian Formes, with Cilan's Pansage on its back. Golurk's known moves are , , and .}} Befriended and escaping. In Unova's Survival Crisis!, after following Ash and his friends for a while, Meloetta reunited with Ridley and accompanied him back to his village.}} Trivia * Ridley is incorrectly referred to by his Japanese name on Pokémon.com's page for Meloetta and the Undersea Temple! Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=阪口周平 Shuhei Sakaguchi |en=Tucker Allan |es_la=Héctor Emmanuel Gómez |es_eu=Jorge Saudinós |fi=Ilkka Villi |da=Niclas Mortensen |no=Eirik Espolin Johnson |pl=Robert Jarociński}} Category:Anime characters es:Ridley fr:Hugo it:Ridley